1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to lighting systems, and, more particularly, to wall wash lighting systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In interior and exterior lighting systems, it is often desirable to illuminate a vertical or nearly vertical wall. Such lighting systems, the goal of which is to provide uniform illumination of the vertical surface of the wall, are commonly referred to as “wall wash” systems. In typical conventional wall wash systems, a uniform distribution of light or illumination over the surface of the wall is difficult to obtain.